With the continuous development of display technology, a hologram display technology has become a branch of the display technology. The hologram display technology has attracted more and more attention due to the fact that the hologram display technology can provide all information that can satisfy the requirements of human visual sense, and a user can observe the information displayed by the hologram display technology without an auxiliary device such as a helmet, an eyewear, or the like.